Until We Bleed
by BlackDove13
Summary: Sequel to A lot of Love A Lot of Blood. Elena's gone,and the search to find a way to defeat Klaus in underway. Can the teens find the chink in the Original's armor before Bonnie comes into her powers in six months and the ritual to break the spell begins? On HIATUS


Title: Until We Bleed

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Caroline/Elena?

Sdtrk:

Until We Bleed : Lykke Li

Apologize: One Republic

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot. Be warned this does not follow the show verbatim. If you haven't read A lot of Love A Lot of Blood, I would suggest you go check it out before starting this one.

A/N: Welcome back to the strange world I've created with a borrowed characters from the UPN and Ms. L.J. Smith. This story takes place about a month after A lot of Love A lot of Blood ended.

**And If Cupid's Got a Gun… he's Shooting**

_It's funny how things turn out sometimes_, Caroline thought. Since Elena made her grand departure a month earlier her memory had continued to linger like a shadow over the relationship she and Stefan had decided not to put a label on. A smarter woman would have cut her loses and walked away, but she'd always been a glutton for punishment. Her eyes fell on her lover as he scanned over the newest batch of tombs Bonnie and Damon had sent over during their travels. Damon and Bonnie had stunned everyone by the strong united front they presented.

They'd stepped up to become the new golden couple. Well if black was the new gold. They fit together in strange way that seemed obvious in hind sight. Between the two of them, it had been Bonnie who'd taken the desertion the worse. She refused to speak of Elena and ignored the occasional letter or text that was sent their way. Even estranged Elena tried to hold on to what once was.

It would be admirable if the choices she'd made hadn't been so very stupid and self centered. Her lip curled up as she stood to stretch out the kinks that threatened to form in her neck. When she and Stefan weren't eking happiness from the potential no win situation they were faced with. They had to find the key to bring down Klaus. The powerful vamps' attention had been diverted from Mystic Falls for now. But they all knew it was just a matter of time until his oppressive gaze returned and he made an appearance.

The boys said he preferred the old ways and would introduce himself formally when he deemed it necessary. Just what they needed an egotistical maniac set in his ways. It was all to Anne Rice for her sometimes.

"You okay?" Stefan asked. His head peering as he peered over the top of his book.

"I'm fine, just needed to take a break from the research."

"I know we've been at it for a few days, I'll make it up to you tonight with a nice dinner somewhere?"

"Sounds great."

Her heart sank momentarily when his head disappeared once more. This wasn't how she envisioned spending the summer before her senior year. As far as everyone else was concerned Bonnie and Elena had decided to spend their summer away from Mystic Falls. Elena was a distance relative and Bonnie with her older boyfriend exploring Europe. Both lies were based in truth, and Caroline had learned quickly those deceptions were the most believable. Caroline wrapped her arms across her chest and moved to look out the window into the night.

As a vampire she didn't tend to feel a change in temperature, but lately, coldness had seeped into her bones. She didn't need to be a witch to sense something very wicked was on its way to disrupt life in her town once more. The question was, would any of them make it out alive?

"Come on Car, I've neglected you too long as it is." Stefan said, coming up behind her to wrap his strong arms around her waist.

"It's okay Stef, I know we need to be as prepared as possible."

"That's the frustrating thing; I don't feel like we've gotten anywhere."

"Maybe we'll get some good news from Bonnie and Damon soon."

"I sure hope so, because summer is coming to a close, and if the leads their chasing now don't pan out, we're back to square one."

"Enough talk of serious things," Caroline whispered, placing her lips over his. She allowed her lips to silence his weak protests.

Her lids drifted shut as their sweet kiss escalated. Shivers shook her body as she moaned in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her on fire the way no man ever had. Stefan Salvatore was a drug she would never truly get out of her system.

"Stef." she gasped as they broke for air.

"What do you say we skip dinner and have a night in?"

"Sounds about right to me."

She issued a playful nip to his artery that had him lifting her into his arms as he rushed to his room. Her lithe legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers twined in the nape of his hair. It still amazed Caroline how right it felt being with him now that the guilt had faded. They had a rough start, but she liked where they were now for the most part.

She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, her nimble fingers pushing the round circles through the holes to bare his sculpted chest to her hungry eyes. They paused outside of his room so she could kick of her heels and he could shrug off his shirt. The next few moments nothing but a blur of motion as they freed themselves from their cloth barrier and stumbled over to the bed. She used her strength to roll him on his back, peppering his face with kisses as she rocked her wet slit against his hardness. The friction she created tortured them both. It was a genuine struggle to keep from grasping him in her palm and guiding him home. She moved her to sit on his thighs to resist the temptation.

"Car-"

"Shh." she whispered, a finger placed against his lip.

She bent down to nibble on his earlobe before she moved on to suck his pert nipple into her mouth. His hips bucked as she smiled against his skin continuing her torture on the opposite nipple. Her hand crept down to clutch the base of his thick cock as she stroked him from root to tip. Her rhythm was steady and sure as she continued to blaze a moist path down his body with her mouth. She loved the way his stomach muscles jumped at the touch of her tongue. The sound of his shaky breath was music to her ears. She glanced up at him coyly from beneath long blonde lashes as she paused at his inner thigh.

His eyes were black and filled with lust as his shaft quivered with anticipation. She he held his gaze as she took him in her mouth. The first taste of his salty sweet flavor earned a hum. She could never get enough of Stefan in any form. Her cheeks hallowed as she took him deep slurping as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hand firm as it twisted and stroked up towards her. When he gushed pre-cum in her mouth she paused long enough to climb up his body and impale herself on his stiff cock.

Her hands pressed against his chest as he gripped her hips and helped her keep pace. Gasps and grunts filled the room as she threw her head back and rocked her hips. Happy to surrender to this rare moment when their only worries were the pleasure they sought. She felt herself tighten around him, stars bursting behind her lids as he cried her name spilling all he had to give inside her womb. She collapsed on top of him, gazing up at him through a curtain of mused hair as they laughed.

" I think we both needed that." Stefan said as she nodded her agreement.

**New York City, New York**

Elena checked her phone once more heaving a dejected sigh at the unchanged screen. She'd been texting the others for weeks, and the only one to ever reply was Jeremy . She thought they'd understand why she'd made this decision. It was the on l y way she could keep them safe. She should be revered, not shunned. The corner of her lip curled up in a light snarl as the bitter feeling that had become her constant companion rose in her throat. Too much time alone with Katherine was starting to wear on her.

"I don't even know why you still bother? Haven't you learned anything from your time spent with me?"Katherine asked.

She sank gracefully into the black chair across from her and frowned as she swirled the brandy in her glass. They were nomads, moving around the country in a sporadic manner to keep Klaus and his people off their tale. Right now they were in the pent house suite of the Hilton. Nothing but the best for the Petrova women. Elena had always wanted to see the world outside of Mystic Falls, but not like this.

"Because they're my friends Katherine."

"You still think that?"

"Yes." Elena ground her teeth as the vampire huffed.

"No need, to take your anger out on me. I'm trying to teach the way the world works; you're the one who insists on resisting."

"How am I resisting?"

"By refusing to let go of the past, that's the first step in any successful reinvention."

"Have you ever stopped to think I might've liked who I was?"

"No, because if you did you wouldn't' be with me. You'd have fought eye and tooth to keep what you had."

"At the expense of others?"

"Yes."  
>"That's where we differ."<p>

"Maybe but I'm the one whose happy right now, and you're the one whose moping, in New York city no less."

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we go have some fun for Christ's sake!"

Elena worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the options. The sullen approach was getting her nowhere fast, and Katherine in a jovial mood wasn't a daily occurrence.

"Fine, show me New York."

"Finally!" Katherine jumped to her feet,

**Paris, France **

"I think we're the only people in this city who aren't enjoying themselves." Damon said.

He spoke in a flat drawl that told Bonnie just how irritated he was. It was funny how easy it was to read him, when not six months before he'd been a mystery that boggled her mind.

"I know love, but if you'd like we could play tourists and go visit the Eiffel Tower, and the Louvre." She wove her fingers in his as they walked along the cobbled streets.

"I wish that we had the time cara, but its best we not keep Pierre, he's a hard man to find." Pierre was a vampire who was known to spill secrets for the right price. It was one of the best leads they'd gotten since their first flight over to Europe.

The past month had been spent hunting down leads on the Originals. Some they found in her book of Shadows, and others they discovered by calling in the markers people owed Damon. The search had already taken them to a dozen cities she'd never heard of. Between her book of shadows and his contacts they'd compiled a list of creatures only thought to exist in dreams. It should make her feel guilty, but she found this new world fascinating and exiting. Despite the dire situation that had cast her into its midst. As her birthday approached and her powers grew things had begun to change.

Damon said it was a part of being different. Magical creatures were built differently than humans, and the more magic she possessed the less she'd be bound by human trappings. She'd laughed at him then. But as time passed the distance between her and the people and places she'd grown up with increased. Damon had turned into so much more than a lover. He was her soul mate. T he anchor that kept her from drifting too far away from the person she once was.

A/n: And end Scene. What do you guys think? Still hate Elena? Interesting transformation going on with Ms. Bonnie hmmm?


End file.
